Giga Khimaira
is a kaiju that appeared in the film, Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 512 m *Length: 738 m *Weight: 682,549 t *Origin: Yokohama History Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers With all of the King Monsters now destroyed by the Ultra Brothers, the combined number of Black Silhouette around the city summoned the souls of all 5 King Monsters and combined them into a towering monstrosity that was Giga Khimaira. Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia, being the only ultras around to fight, tried to battle the towering monster. However, the Giga Khimaira simply swatted away the Ultra trio and bombarded them with their fireballs. However, touched by the 3 ultra undying spirit to protect the ones they love, Hayata, Dan, Goh, and Hokuto, transformed into their respective Ultra forms: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, and Ace. Shortly after releasing the imprisoned Ultraman Mebius. All 8 Ultra Brothers converged to battle Giga Khimaira as one. Unable to stop the 8 Ultras, Giga Khimaira fired its Disaster Burst at the group, only to have its ray reflected back at him, mortally wounding the monster. Outnumbered and weakened, Giga Khimaira tried to flea the planet but was futilely pursued by the Ultra Brothers and was weakened even further by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. Finally, the 8 Ultra Brothers destroyed the monster by firing their signature beams simultaneously at the monster destroying it in a magnificent explosion in the Earth's atmosphere. Trivia *Originally, Giga Khimaira was completely different from what its current appearance is now. It was to be shaped like a centaur and composed of a different cast of monsters who were to appear in the film instead of the current cast. The monsters that were going to make up this Giga Khimaira were to be Vakishim, Twin Tail, Astromons, Tyrant, Monsarger, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora, and given the name . It is be possible that the reason it was rejected was due to the combination being complicated. *Originally Giga Khimaira was not going to have its current name. Instead was to have the name but was given the name "Giga Khimaira" by the public as a name suggestion from Tsuburaya. *Due to Giga Khimaira's name confusion during pre-production, his name is never fully stated in the film. *Giga Khimaira's appearance is based on the Greek mythological monsters, the Chimera and Lernaean Hydra. **According to the original design, it was probably based on the Campe and Centaur, as it had a quadruped body but also arms. Powers and Weapons *Durability: Being a fusion of all five monsters Giga Khimaira can withstand many hits from the eight Ultramen's Ultra Beams and not even get a scratch. *Anti-Gravity Flight: The monster's body can fly effortlessly at high speeds without doing anything. * : Giga Khimaira's strongest attack, by combining the powers of every head, the monster can fire a giant heat ray from its chest, it is powerful enough to melt metal and dry up water in just seconds. *Monster Powers: Giga Khimaira is capable of unleashing each individual monster's powers via their heads. **Green Fireball: King Guesra's head can fire a green fireball from his mouth ** : The twin King Pandon heads fire massive fireballs. ** : King Silvergon's head can fire blue fireballs from his mouth ** : King Goldras's head can fire dark redish fireballs from his mouth ** : From Super Alien Hipporito's head, the four, blue tentacle-like appendages that surround his body it can fire purple fireballs from them. Giga Khimaira Anti-Gravity Flight.png|Anti-Gravity Flight Lava Ray.png|Disaster Burst Amplified Power (King Gesura).png|Green Fireball Amplified Power (King Pandon).png|Pandon Hell Magma Amplified Power (King Silvergon).png|Silver Destructor Amplified Power (King Goldras).png|Gold Destructor Giga Khimaira Amplified Power (Super Alien Hipporito).png|Decadent Hell Laser Body Parts *Head(s): King Silvergon and King Goldras *Torso: Super Alien Hipporito and King Guesra *Arms: King Silvergon and King Goldras *Feet: King Gesura and King Pandon *Tail: King Pandon Original Giga Khimaira/Grand Tyrant *Head: Vakishim *Horn: Astromons, Eleking, Tyrant, Gomora *Neck: Tyrant *Tail(s): Gomora, Vakishim and Eleking *Torso: Twin Tail (upper), Tyrant (lower), Monsarger (back) *Feet: Red King *Arms: Tyrant, Vakishim, Astromons Merchandise Rarity Giga Khimaira, along with most of the king monsters, has gone up in value due to only being issued once. Giga-Chimera.gif|Bandai Giga Khimaira from Bandai Japan Gallery Giga Chimera 1.png Giga Chimera 3.png P1070191S.gif Giga Khimaira pic.png Giga Khimaira pic I.png 262px-Giga_Chimera1.jpg|Giga Khmaira in an Ultra Zone sketch b0163345_2114478.jpg 6-29-2-5.jpg N064.gif N546.gif N065.gif 3b2f932f.jpg b47cd4df.jpg 62e27fa7.jpg Giga_Khimaira.png 20081012013938.jpg|Giga Khimaira's design when it was still called Ultizaura. Giga Chimera 2.png|Grand Tyrant, the original design for Giga Khimaira. id:Giga Khimaira Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Fusions Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Superior 8 Kaiju